


Captive

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Electrocution, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Steve, Protective Tony, Sad, Torture, Whump, Worried Tony, dad tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Tony had promised that he would always do everything he could to keep Peter safe, but when the CIA came for him, there was nothing he could do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for two prompts and there will be more chapters so thanks for the prompts and I hope you like it?

Tony had promised that he would always do everything he could to keep Peter safe, but when the CIA came for him, there was nothing he could do. 

They had been working in the lab, Tony and Peter leaning over his web shooters on the bench, with Steve sitting nearby reading a newspaper. 

It was a quiet evening and Peter felt safe at the Stark tower like it was a second home. That was until Friday spoke up. 

“Sir, the CIA have breached the building. They are here to arrest Peter.”

Tony stood up, dropping his tools, before rushing over to a nearby screen and pulling up the security footage. “What?! Why?”

Peter no longer felt safe, pulling his shoulders in as he looked to his heroes with wide eyes. “I didn’t do anything.”

Steve dropped his paper and quickly moved to the teenager's side, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “We know you didn’t. It’s okay, it’s probably some mistake. We’ll fix it.”

Tony looked up from his screen as the sounds of footsteps, and the shuffling of multiple bodies came closer. “Steve, they have a warrant.”

The doors to the lab were shoved open, making Peter jump in fright, as Steve instinctively pushed the teenager behind him. 

The lead Agent, raised his chin as he pointed to Peter, a swarm of other agents, all with their weapons drawn, surrounded the three heroes. 

“Peter Parker, you are under arrest for failing to comply with the Sokovia accords.”

Tony stepped forward in front of Steve, arms stretched out to the side as both men shielded the kid from view.

His voice was hard. “What are you talking about?”

Steve recognised the lead Agent as former Lieutenant Ross from his own run-in with him, and the encounter did not inspire trust.

The man looked irritated, as he gestured behind them. “We know he’s Spider-Man. We’ve been tracking his movements for weeks. Now step aside, or we’ll be forced to arrest you too.”

Steve could practically smell the fear radiating from Peter behind him as he spoke, and his own anger spiked. “On what grounds? Put those guns away!” 

The agents watched him carefully but didn’t lower their weapons, and Steve felt Peters small hand grip the back of his shirt. He was trembling as Ross spoke again.  
“Without signing the accords and submitting to the law, he is nothing but a vigilante. Which is illegal. Hand him over.”

Tony shook his head, voice rising in anger. “He’s a minor! He can’t be expected to just sign his life and his freedom away before he’s legally allowed to vote! I’m not letting you take him!”

Ross sighed, and waved his guys forward, sounding almost bored. “He will get a trial, Tony. But he won’t win it. He’s broken the law. Now, move aside or I will be forced to arrest you.”

Tony wasn’t about to back down, but Steve looked around and considered their options. They had guns trained on them, and the agents had the law on their side. They couldn’t resist without causing more trouble and if they fought, Peter could be pulled into the middle of a firefight. 

He didn’t want to but he knew it was the safest option. He turned to Peter, an apology in his eyes. “Peter, I know you’re scared but you need to go with them.”

Peters' eyes were huge, and filling with tears that he tried to keep back. “What? But I didn’t know I had to sign the accords! I promise I didn’t do anything!”

Steve hated the fear in his eyes, and the tremor in his voice, and quickly pulled him to his chest for a hug. “I know. It’s okay, Peter. We’ll fix it. I promise, kid. we’ll get you out of this.”

Peters' arms were wound tight around Steves' waist, and it was clear he didn’t want to let go. 

Two of the agents stepped closer as Steve released the kid, and they holstered their weapons as they pulled out some reinforced cuffs instead.

The taller one's voice was gruff, as he glared at Peter. “Put your hands behind your head and get on your knees.”

Tony’s face was growing red with rage. “You can’t do this! He’s under my care!”

Agent Ross watched the two Avengers with disdain. “I’m going to need you both to step away from him.”

Peter looked back to Steve and Tony, as he raised his arms, lacing his fingers behind his head and slowly getting to his knees. He was so scared, and he didn’t want to go, but what else could he do?

Steve nodded at him, encouragingly. “It’ll be okay. Just do what they say.”

The agent holding the cuffs moved forward as the others kept their guns trained on Peter and the other two. He was rougher than he should have been, shoving Peter to the hard floor, eliciting a grunt from the kid.  
His chest smacked the floor, as he barely managed to raise his chin enough to stop it from hitting the ground. His hands were pulled roughly behind his back before cold, vibranium cuffs encircled his wrists. 

He whimpered, squirming as the agent pulled his arm, hard enough to hurt. 

Tony stepped forward, guns coming up as a threat to his movements. “There’s no need to be so rough. Be careful with his shoulder, it was dislocated a few days ago, it's still sensitive. I’m serious! If you hurt him, I’ll have you all charged with excessive use of force!”

The agent took no notice, growing annoyed when Peter didn’t pull his arm back far enough. He yanked on the kid's arm, making Peter squirm in pain, which only made the man angrier. 

 

“Stop struggling!” He shoved on Peters back, high on his shoulders, smacking the kids face against the ground. 

Peter let out a cry, panicking. “Ow, I’m not! You’re hurting me! Steve! Tony!” 

The agent shoved him again, holding his face to the floor, and Peter whimpered as the concrete grazed his cheek. 

Steve stepped forward, voice raised. “Hey! That's enough, he's fifteen!”

Ross nodded to his team again, as they began to retreat, and Peter was grabbed and forced to his feet. His eyes were full of tears, and they began to fall as he was dragged away. 

There were red marks across his chin and cheek, where they’d hit the floor, and Tony clenched his hands into fists at the sight of them. 

Steve tried to sound as though he believed his own words. “We’ll come get you. It’ll be okay, Peter. I promise.”

The teenager tried to face them as he was dragged away, but the agent was pushing him out the door, and he almost tripped over his own feet as he called to them.

“Don’t tell Aunt May! She needs to think I’m safe! Don’t tell her!”

Steve nodded, knowing how much that woman worried. 

It was almost painful, seeing them take Peter away but there wasn’t anything they could do to stop them. 

Tony barely had a handle on his anger, slamming his fist on his workbench as soon as the doors closed. 

Steve didn’t turn around as Tony spoke, eyes glued to the doors that Peter had disappeared through. 

“We have to get him back. And I mean right now. I don’t trust them with him.”

Steve shook his head, voice low. “Me neither.” 

…………………….

Tony had called every lawyer he had and rushed to the CIA’s compound, where they held Peter. Steve followed along, trying to keep Tony from having a panic attack. 

“I know that guy, Tony. He heads up his own division trying to replicate the super serum that made me. He’s tried getting my blood before but I refused. I think that’s what they want Peter for. Why else would they go after him?”

Tony ran a hand through his hair and walked faster. “I won’t let them have him.”

When they got in and found the interrogation room they were keeping Peter in, Ross was already waiting for them. 

“You’re late, boys. Trials already over. He was found guilty on all charges.” 

Tony tried to push past him but he didn’t move, and the two armed guards at the door kept Tony from moving him himself. 

“What?! He didn’t even get a lawyer!”

Ross shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest. He didn’t seem at all bothered that he had two furious Avengers in front of him, who were both more than capable of killing him where he stood. 

Tony, at least, was itching to punch him. 

“Oh, he got a lawyer. He just wasn’t very good.”

Tony surged forward, scowling as he raised a fist. Steve shoved him back, hand on his heaving chest before he could get himself arrested. 

“We need to see Peter.”

The smile slowly slid from Ross’s face, as he shuffled a little. Steve narrowed his eyes at him. Why would that have suddenly made the Agent nervous?

“I don’t know that I can allow that.”

He didn’t sound very convincing even to himself and Tony lost his patience, pushing past the Agent to get to his kid. 

“Get out of my way. I don’t care about what you think you know.”

The guards looked to Ross for instruction and moved when they received a terse nod. 

Tony and Steve stormed in, to see Peters back to them where he sat at a metal table. 

His forearms were secured to the cold metal, with huge cuffs around his wrists. His head was down, and he kept it way as Tony raced to his side. 

He crouched next to the chair, offering a reassuring smile, which fell as soon as he got a look at Peters' face. 

There were grazes over his cheek where someone had hit him too many times, and blood smeared over a split lip, barely covering the way it swelled. 

Tony sucked in a breath, hands gentle on the teenager's jaw as he turned his face towards him. Peters' eyes were scrunched shut, trying to be strong, but he broke as soon as Tony breathed his name. 

“Peter.” His voice was soft, barely a whisper. He had seen him just hours before, what had happened?

“What did they do to you?”

Peter let out a sob, tears falling down his bruised and swelling cheek. He opened his eyes, seeing the same look of shock and anguish on Steve's face that was present on Tony’s. 

“They said I did it to myself to get sympathy. I didn't do it, I promise.”

Tony froze, watching the kid cry. He shook his head, trying to think of something to make it better. 

Steve did the opposite. Instead of freezing, he jumped into action, storming back to the door and gripping the front of Ross’s shirt with a tight fist and lifting him clear off the floor. He didn’t lose his temper very often, but this time he slammed the Agent against the wall and brought his face close to his.

“What the hell did you do?!” You beat up a kid while he was handcuffed to a table?!”

Ross shook, hands coming up to try and push Steve off him. “This wasn’t on me. I had nothing to do with it!”

 

The door guard trained his gun on Steve, insisting he stand back, but Steve simply removed one hand from Ross and used it to crush the barrel of the gun in one fist, before throwing it to the ground. The guard didn’t have any chance to react before Steve slammed him to the wall with a hand to the chest, lifting him off the ground as well. 

He looked between the two of them, furious. “I want to know who did this. I want to see how they like it when someone bigger than them makes them feel helpless, how it feels for someone to ignore them when they beg you to stop. And I won’t stop. Not until they look as scared and hurt as the kid.”

His words were an angry growl, and there was no doubt that he meant every word. Steve didn’t make such threats often, but he could not abide anyone hurting a child so maliciously. 

Tony didn’t bother stopping him, wanting to do the exact same thing. 

But Peter had seen enough fights for one day. He let out another sob, and it broke the first Avengers heart. 

“Steve.”

Cap dropped the two men, immediately going to Peters side.

“I’m here, kiddo.”

His eyes were big and afraid, as he pulled restlessly at the cuffs keeping him captive. 

“Are you gonna take me home?”

Tony wanted so badly to be able to say yes, he would have given anything, but his fate had already been decided. 

Agent Ross saved him from having to explain, hands straightening his shirt out as he spoke, voice wavering just a little. “Could I talk to you both for a moment? Outside?”

Peter didn’t want them to go but tried to be brave as he sniffed and watched them leave. 

The door closed with a soft click, and all sound from outside of the room was blocked off. It was silent, save for his own sniffles, and he watched through the small window as the men spoke. 

……………

Ross actually managed to look apologetic as he spoke. “It’s out of my hands, okay? I don’t like it either, but with his abilities, he poses a serious threat to national security and-”

Tony lifted his hands to his hair, trying to keep his cool as he raised his voice. “Threat to national security? Are you serious? He’s a kid, he still goes to school! He doesn't even like hurting the criminals he stops. What could he possibly do that warrants his arrest?”

The agent shook his head, frustrated. “He can catch cars with his bare hands, we can’t just hope that he doesn’t do something dangerous with that. It’s not as easy to control powered people, Tony. You should know that since you worked with that girl in Sokovia! She destroyed a building! You think we should go easy on these kids just because they’re still learning to control themselves? That's exactly the reason we have to stop them before they do something stupid!”

Steve scowled, sick of the charade. “Stop pretending this is anything but another attempt to get your hands on someone that you can make super soldiers from. He hasn’t done anything wrong, you just want him as a lab rat for your experiments.”

Ross sighed. “It doesn’t matter either way. Peter is now legally property of the state and there's nothing you can do for him.”

Tony surged forward, only to be stopped when a guard pressed a gun to his chest, in a threat. He wasn’t afraid, voice loud and shaking with anger. 

“Property of the state! He’s a fifteen-year-old! He has an Aunt! What are you going to tell her!?”

Ross stepped back, officially done stalling. “I’m sorry.” 

Tony was about to punch him so hard in the mouth, that he tasted his own fucking thoughts when something caught his attention from inside the interrogation room.

…………………….

Peter watched them yell, flinching when Tony and Steve yelled loud enough that he could hear their muffled voices, even through the soundproofed walls. 

But he didn’t jump until another door opened. 

It was on the opposite side of the room to the one Tony and Steve had left through, and Peter’s breathing sped up to something closer to hyperventilation as agents poured through. 

They swarmed towards him, faces passive, even as he cried out in panic. 

“What are you doing? Stop! Don’t touch me!”

He jerked backwards, as one of the agents came towards him with what looked like a metal collar. A pair of unwelcome hands gripped his shoulders, stopping him from moving as the collar was secured around his neck.  
Tears ran down his aching face, and he tried again to call for help. “Tony! Steve! Help me!”

The hands left Peters shoulders to grip his face instead and he whimpered as those harsh fingers pressed against his bruises. 

A face appeared in front of him, and he was forced to watch those uninterested eyes as the man spoke. 

“That collar is made special for you spider-kid. Try to take it off and you’ll get a shock. So, don’t fight us.”

His face was released, and his wrists released from the cuffs. 

Peter didn’t care that they were CIA, he didn’t want to go with them and as soon as he was free he jumped to the ceiling, clinging there, out of their reach. 

From his new position, he was able to see Tony and Steve at the door, watching him with wide eyes. They were still yelling, and Steve was banging on the door, trying to get to him. 

But Peter didn’t get to look for long. Pain arced through him, as the collar around his neck lit up with electricity. Peter let out a cry of pain, as his body stiffened and he fell from the ceiling with no way to stop his descent. 

He slammed onto the floor, landing heavily on his arm as his body shook and muscles seized. 

That face loomed over him, slightly amused as they lifted a small remote to show him. “We also have a remote. I warned you, kid.”

Peters' head smacked against the concrete floor as electricity arched through him and it wasn’t until his eyes threatened to roll back, that the agent finally turned it off. 

Sounds came like voices heard underwater, warbled and muted, and Peter couldn't decipher any of the words. He was exhausted and dazed, as he twitched on the floor, chest heaving. 

He felt himself being pulled to his feet but didn’t have the strength to fight the hands off. 

“Peter!” He was sure he could hear Steve and Tony yelling for him, but his head was too heavy to lift. 

He felt himself being pulled from the room before he was being lifted into a glass and metal containment cell and propped up in a seat. 

His eyes were heavy, as he felt metal clamps pressed down on his shoulders and huge reinforced cuffs on his wrists and calves. A heavy metal band, pressed down on his chest as he was secured in the seat, and a hand came up to tip Peters head up. 

He could see Steve punching his way through the wall, and Tony grabbing at guards, but he knew somewhere in his foggy brain, that they wouldn’t get in fast enough. 

The door on his containment cell was pushed closed, and he was taken away, out of helps reach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part before the first .......... is a flash back to the previous chapter. 
> 
> Also thank you for the comments and support on this!! I hope you like it or at least dont hate me for it lol

Peter shivered, not liking the way the cold metal felt against his skin. The cuffs holding his wrists down to the table were tight and stronger than any cops average cuffs. He couldn’t break free. 

He was scared and alone, but he knew that Tony and Steve would come for him. Tony had the best team of lawyers at the ready, and Steve had promised him they would fix it. He just had to wait and be strong. 

The door to the interrogation room opened and three agents stepped in. The man that had been in charge when they arrested him in Stark Tower wasn’t there and he didn’t recognise the three that stepped closer to him. 

One of them, an older guy, was dressed more like a general and nodded to one of the others. Peter watched as the man silently moved to the corner of the room, to pull a wire from the security camera there. 

Peter’s heart pounded faster, and he knew he was in trouble. If they were cutting off the cameras, effectively stopping any evidence from being recorded, they could not be up to any good. 

The two guards stood on either side of the table where Peter was sitting while the general stood in front of him, face like stone. 

Peter tried to hide his fear as the man spoke. “We don’t have a lot of time in here so, I’m only going to ask you this once before I start to get nasty. How did you get your abilities?”

Peter clenched his jaw shut, saying nothing, as he glared at the man in front of him. 

He wasn’t stupid, he knew that you weren’t legally obligated to say anything, especially if you were a minor without a lawyer present. 

The man's resolve didn’t waver. “Did Stark give them to you? Did he find out how to recreate the super serum from Cap? We know you weren’t born with them, so how did you get them?”

Peter said nothing, but the General had just let slip what his intentions were and now Peter would be sure never to tell them anything that could help them make more super soldiers.

As promised, the general's patience was wearing thin fast and he slammed a hand down on the table, making Peter flinch. 

“Answer me!” 

Peter pulled restlessly at his cuffs and sighed. “I have the right to remain silent.”

The general regarded him with disgust, making Peter feel smaller as he leaned forward into his face. 

“You don’t have any rights, bug-boy. With all the new threats in the world and aliens popping up left and right, how are we to know you’re human at all?”

Peter looked at the guards as he began to panic, but their faces were expressionless and they stared straight ahead, at nothing. They were like robots, perfectly obedient and cold. 

He flinched again at the generals sudden yell. “You tell me right now, or I’ll make sure they throw you into a hole so dark not even your super friends will find you!”

Peters breathing picked up in panic as the general got tired of his silence, and waved his guards forward. 

“Convince him.”

Peter wasn’t prepared for the fist that came his way or the iron knuckles that were laid across it. His head snapped back with the impact as pain bloomed across his cheek. 

Because of Peters abilities, he could endure a lot more than others could, but that’s exactly why they had used the iron knuckles. And they did their job.

The teenager let out a whimper and tugged again at his cuffs. “Stop.”

The general leaned forward on the table, a cruel interest in his eyes and Peter knew he didn’t care about what he was doing. 

“Are you going to tell me what I want to know?”

Peter closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. “No.”

That fist came again, hitting in the same sore spot over his cheekbone, the force of it snapping his head to the side. He didn’t have room to move with the cuffs on, and his wrists were tugged at painfully with each strike. 

The general continued to ask and Peter continued to refuse, so the hits kept coming even as he begged them to stop. 

After a while, Peters' head spun so badly he elected to just keep his eyes shut. He ignored the general's harsh voice as much as he could while the taste of his own blood filled his mouth, split lip stinging. 

Eventually, thankfully, the general ran out of time and Peter heard the door open. 

“What’s going on? What happened to the camera feed?”

Peter recognized the voice from when he was first arrested. He thought his name might be Agent Ross. 

The general sounded bored. “We just needed a little alone time with the prisoner. We’re done now.”

Footsteps came closer before Agent Ross spoke again. He sounded horrified, voice hollow. 

“What did you do to him?”

The Generals voice faded as he left, and Peters' shoulders began to shake as he cried.   
“We didn’t do anything. He did it to himself in an attempt to get your sympathy. Don’t give it to him.”

The footsteps paused before the general's voice came once more. “I’ll see you soon, Peter.”

Peter gagged on the blood coating his tongue as it seeped into his mouth, and hoped Tony and Steve would find him soon. 

……………

Peter woke with a gasp and leapt up from the cold floor he’d been laying on. 

He wasn’t in the CIA facility anymore, he knew that for sure. But he didn’t know much else. 

His head pounded and he felt groggy, lifting a hand to lean against the wall as the room spun. He could only assume he’d been sedated for the move. 

He looked around, pulling his arms around himself as he shivered. The room was cold with a concrete floor and three metal walls, the remaining one made from rows of metal bars. 

The shock collar was still around his neck, chilling him further as the cold metal pressed against his bare skin. 

His face still ached, and he realised suddenly that he was wearing different clothes. He had been arrested in one of his science shirts and jeans but they were gone and in their place were blue prisoner shirt and pants. They were anything but warm or comfortable. 

The lights were too bright for his liking and they seemed to stab at his eyes, making his headache worse. There weren’t any windows, and he obviously didn’t have his phone or watch, which meant he had no idea what time it was, or even what day. 

How long had he been there? 

“Place your arm through the bars.”

Peter looked up at the voice. There was a guard waiting with a woman on the other side of his cell. She looked bored as she waited for him. 

He didn’t move, still trying to get his bearings.

“What?”

She sighed, annoyed, and lifted the needle she was holding. 

“Place your arm through the bars and keep your head down.”

Peter didn’t want to do anything that she said but the guard raised the remote to his collar, in a silent threat, and he quickly made his way over.

He reluctantly slipped his arm through the bars, flinching when the woman grabbed his bruised wrist. 

She didn’t look at him as she spoke, voice cold. “Eyes to the floor.”

Peter did as he was told, quickly averting his eyes and held still as a band was secured around his bicep and tightened. 

He winced at the prick of the needle but didn’t move for fear of angering the guard. 

With his gaze down he didn’t know how many tubes of his blood were taken but it felt excessive, and he was glad when it was done. 

The woman left and the guard resumed his position beside Peters cell. 

He didn’t want to get in trouble, but he had to know. “What did you tell my aunt? Is she okay? Does she know where I am?”

The guard didn’t turn. “Be quiet.”

Peter gripped the bars and tried again. “But-”

The remote was raised again and the guard's face appeared inches away from Peters. 

“Make one more sound and I’ll have you writhing on the floor. And I won’t stop until you beg.”

His tone left no room for arguments and the look in his eyes made it clear he didn’t care how old Peter was. 

Peter let go of the bars and stumbled backwards until his back was pressed against the wall. 

He slid down to the floor and pulled his legs to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. His bare feet curled against the frigid ground, and he put his head down and cried. 

…………………..

Peter lost track of the days, with no way to tell the passing of time except for the shift changes of guards which happened roughly every eight hours. 

The rules were strict and quickly learnt with the constant threat of the collar around his neck. 

He was to obey every command swiftly and without resistance. He wasn’t permitted to speak unless asked, and he was never permitted to look anyone in the eye. 

He slept when he was told, and ate what they gave him, but he never told them anything. 

Each morning was the same. “Prisoner S two seven, step forward and place your arm through the bars.”

They’d take more blood before the General came. He’d stand there with his hands behind his back, his chin in the air. 

“How did you acquire your powers?”

Peter stayed silent every time, but it wasn’t just to protect his secret, it was out of spite for the man that hurt him. He kept his eyes down and didn’t say a word. And every time he did, they shocked him. 

He tried to be strong and he knew he couldn’t let them know anything, but the skin around his neck was beginning to burn from the repeated shocks and he didn’t know how much longer he could hold out for. 

After the general left and Peter had recovered from his daily electrocution, it was back to testing. 

“Prisoner S two seven, place your hands on the bars and keep your eyes on the ground. Guard, bring him over to x-rays, we need a few more pictures before the procedure.”

He learnt pretty quickly that they didn’t use his name. He was nothing more than a number to experiment on. And experiment they did. 

Sometimes they made him run on a treadmill for hours while hooked up to machines. Other times it was testing his strength and just how much he could do. 

His hands and feet were poked and prodded, skin samples taken and a layer or two peeled off to find out just how he managed to stick to any surface. 

They weren’t completely inhumane in their torture. He was afforded anaesthetic before they removed his skin or cut into him but Peter had a suspicion it was only in order to keep him still.

Even so, the bandages stung on the raw wounds and the memories remained to torment him in his nightmares.

Telling time was difficult, but he thought it may have been three weeks before they decided to start digging deeper. 

The guards brought him to a room with a table, equipment all around it, and nurses waiting to the side. 

The lead scientist, Peter had heard one of the guards call her Agent Tallis, stepped forward. 

“Get him on the table.”

Peter knew those words could mean nothing good but he knew better than to fight them and he allowed himself to be led to the cold, metal, slab. 

He was laid down and turned on his side, wrists pressed together and locked in cuffs attached to the edge of the table. 

He kept his eyes down and tried to keep his breathing even as he felt Agent Tallis order the nurses around. 

Peter shivered as his shirt was pulled up and something cold swiped over his skin before he felt the, now familiar, prick of a needle at his hip. 

He didn’t even know what they were doing to him. Being told about the experiments he was subjected to, was a luxury he was not afforded. In fact, no one talked to him at all unless absolutely necessary, and he spent most of his days in silence. 

His mind drifted to things that made him feel safe, in an attempt to block out the pain of whatever they were doing to him. 

The way Ned talked so fast he tripped over his own words when he was excited. 

Tony’s laugh when they fixed Peters suit together, and the way the corners of his eyes crinkled whenever he smiled.

Sparring with Steve and that time he caught him when he fell. His big hands had set him down so carefully. 

May. Her kind eyes, and her warm hugs that could make Peter feel better no matter what. Her sweet voice and the loving, adoring way she said his name.

His name. He hadn’t heard it in so long. 

He repeated his mantra in his head, mouthing the words as a tear escaped and fell, tracing its way over his temple and dampening his hair. 

“My name is Peter Benjamin Parker. I’m innocent. I’m going to be okay. Tony and Steve are coming for me. My name is Pet-”

The words brought him comfort where nothing else did. 

Something at Peters' hip crunched and a shock of pain shot down his legs. Peter thought the noise may have been his bone. 

The guard moved closer, sounding nauseous. “What are you doing?”

Agent Tallis spoke, distracted, and Peter could feel her movements behind him. 

“Bone marrow aspiration and biopsy for chromosomal analysis. It’ll tell us what's going on with his red and white blood cells and platelets too so, we might do a few of these.”

The guard made a disgusted noise at the back of his throat and moved around to the other side of the table so, he wouldn’t have to look.

At least Peter knew what they were doing, although it didn't make him feel any better. 

Thankfully it didn’t last too long, and he was sent back to his cell right after, with yet another bandage to try and keep clean.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments and kudos! They mean so much to me!!! I really hope you like this extra long chapter and I hope it makes sense cause its almost 1;30 am right now and I tried really hard. 
> 
> Thank you very much to my wonderful friend Emrys for helping me with this!

“Why are you helping us now? You’re the one that got him into this mess.” Steve didn’t trust Agent Ross and would have prefered not to talk to him at all, but he was offering them help to get Peter back, and Tony was too angry to do the talking. 

“I was just following orders. You know how that feels Captain. Carrying out orders only to realise later who the person was giving them? I didn’t want him to get hurt.”

Tony paced the length of the table, where Steve and Ross sat. He hadn’t wanted to let him in initially, into the place where he had arrested Peter in the first place. But they had been searching for weeks and found no sign of the teenager. 

He ran a hand through his hair, not looking at the agent as he spoke. “If we did trust you enough to let you help, what would the plan be?”

“I already know where they are keeping him, but if we let them know that, they’ll move him. So, we need to infiltrate it before doing anything else.”

Tony nodded, still pacing. “Action before politics. Good. There are a few of those bastards I’d really like to teach a lesson.”

Steve ignored him. “What's the next step.”

Agent Ross looked between the two of them. “Once we get him out and somewhere safe, they’ll want to come after him but we have some leverage that might be able to convince them to leave him with us.”

Tony turned back to the table, interested. He pressed his palms to the smooth wood, leaning in. “What leverage?”

Ross smiled. “Well, I think the public would be pretty upset to hear that the government they trusted, would kidnap and torture their beloved Spider-Man. He’s a hero in this city. One of their own. But maybe if they leave us alone, we just keep that little juicy bit of info for ourselves.”

Steve looked at Tony, eyebrows raised. It was a good plan. “The public would riot if they knew. It would be the headline of every newspaper, and be on every TV.”  
Tony nodded, finally hopeful for the first time since they lost Peter. 

“Let's go get our boy back.”

……………………………

Peter grunted in pain, trying to find a comfortable position in his chilled cell but his hip still ached horribly from the day before and the cold wasn’t helping. 

He shivered and curled tighter to himself, trying to sleep. 

His mind wandered, pulling up a memory he liked to calm him enough to draw sleep closer. 

May taking care of him when he was sick. Her hand running through his hair as she sang to him, voice soft and sweet. He missed her so much. He hoped she wasn’t worried about him. 

He held onto the memory of her and was about to finally drift off...when something exploded. 

Peter jumped in fright and scrambled to the back of his cell as guards shouted out orders. 

Another explosion rocked the walls as a reinforced door blew inwards. Peter covered his ears, watching as a small black canister rolled through the new hole in the wall. 

Peter had seen it before and curled against the wall, closing his eyes before it could go off. It was a stun grenade. 

He heard it explode, the huge bangs and flashes of light doing its job and scrambling the guards and other agents. 

The teenager shook all over, back pressed against the back of his cell. He didn’t know what was happening and was too scared to look, keeping his head down and staying quiet just as he’d been conditioned to do. 

He could hear the pounding footsteps of people entering the labs, the crash of tables and equipment being thrown, people screaming, and the popping sound of gunfire. 

With his eyes closed, he had no idea what was happening, so when the door of his cell opened, he simply pressed himself closer to the wall. 

His chest heaved as he hyperventilated, and he bit down a scream as heavy boots pounded the ground towards him. 

Gunfire sounded just a few feet away, before huge arms swept him up, pressing him to a strong chest. 

Peter clenched his jaw shut, keeping his eyes closed as his whole body tensed but a few whimpers managed to slip through at the pressure on his injuries. His heart rate spiked, fearing he’d be shocked for making a noise he was not asked for, but no pain came and instead, he was pulled from his cell and carried away. 

Peter didn’t know who was carrying him but they moved fast, winding through the bullets as they flew and the smoke that threatened to choke him. 

The sound of the footsteps from the person carrying him changed. No longer a heavy thumping on the floor but a hollow thunk as if on metal and he felt himself being lifted into a smaller space. 

It was quieter where they were now but not by much and Peter flinched at another round of screams. He recognized the loudest voice as Agent Tallis. She screamed something about doing what was necessary for the sake of science before her voice was cut off with a bang. 

The arms unwound themselves from Peter, setting him down on something hard and he immediately scrambled backwards until he felt cold metal at his back. He curled into himself, head low, terrified. 

Until he heard a voice he knew and a name he hadn't heard in too long. “Peter, it’s okay.”

Hope shot through the teenager's heart like a knife, painfully sharp, and he finally opened his eyes. His voice was shaky and weak from disuse but he managed to get a single word out. 

“Steve?”

He lifted his head about to take his first look at his saviour when he began to burn. 

Electricity arced through him as the collar around his neck activated and his chest seized, unable to pull in any air as he shook on the ground. 

Steve’s blurry face appeared above him, calling his name in worry before the pain ended with the sound of a gunshot. 

Peter sucked in as much air as he could into his aching chest, as Steve called out. 

“Thanks, Buck. Tony! Get the remote and let's go!”

Peter groaned, exhausted as he usually was after a shock, but he didn’t close his eyes until he saw who he was waiting for. 

His voice came closer, worried and rushed. “Did you get him? Is he okay? Peter!”

The ceiling of the quinjet spun and blurred as Peters heavy eyes blinked, lazy and slow. But finally, there they were, Tony and Steve leaning over him, expressions a mixture of grief, concern, and overwhelming relief. 

Tony's voice was soft, trembling at the edges. “We got you, Peter. Everything's going to be okay, now.”

Peter let out a sigh and hoped it wasn’t all a dream before his eyes closed and he slept.

………………

Tony tried not to look at Peter too closely as he worked on getting the shock collar off. He’d disabled it so that it wouldn't shock him while he got it off but it was purposely made to be hard to remove and it was taking longer than he’d hoped. 

He frowned in concentration as he finally got the lock open. “Got it.” 

Bruce leaned over, as he carefully pulled the collar came away to reveal the burns wrapped around Peters' throat, raw and bleeding. 

Tony let out a curse as he threw the wretched device away and stepped back from the bed. 

Bruce immediately began cleaning and treating the wounds, his voice soft. “I’ll take care of him. You can wait with the others. I don’t want too many stimuli for him at the moment, even as sedated as he is.”

Tony was reluctant but did as he was told, gently squeezing Peters fingers with his before leaving. 

He didn’t go far, just outside of the room where the others were waiting behind a two-way mirror. 

“He’ll be okay, Tony. It might take time but-”

Tony wasn’t really in the mood for one of Steve's speeches. “A month. Almost five weeks, Steve. That’s how long he was in there. Alone, and scared. I promised to protect him and I failed.”

Bucky sighed. “We got him back.”

Tony shook his head rubbing a hand down his face. He was so tired. “Not soon enough.”

No one could dispute that and so they sat in silence as they watched Bruce work. 

It was hard, seeing the usually bright teenager look so...ruined. His hair was lank and face pale, with bruises staining his wrists from too many shackles and restraints, pulled too tight.

His arms lay limp on the blanket, track marks marring the soft skin on the inside of his elbow from the repeated blood draws. 

Tony had to look away when Bruce peeled back the bandage on Peters' palm, revealing the slowly healing skin where the top layers had been cut away, before finding the same had been done to his foot. 

Then there were the scars on his back where he’d been cut just to see how long it would take for it to heal. 

Bruce had been doing his best at remaining stoic and professional during his ministrations but when he carefully turned Peter on his side he began to unravel. 

“Shit.”

He carefully pulled back the bandage on Peters' hip and let out another curse as he saw the wound. 

He stepped back, fingers curling into fists, and Steve could see a tint of green crawling up his neck. 

The first avenger quickly pressed the com button beside the window. “Bruce? You need to keep your cool. What’s wrong?”

Bruce took some deep breaths, his voice low and close to a growl as he tried to explain. 

“They took a piece of his bone and some of the fluid and cells from inside but they weren’t careful enough to do a decent job of it. They didn’t even care! He’s been bleeding underneath the bandage and its all bruised...it could have gotten infected.”

Tony watched him even out his breaths until the green began to recede, his voice coming back to normal. 

“He’ll be okay. I just have to clean it, but it will hurt for a while.” 

Steve stepped back and Tony pressed the com button again. “I met the woman that did most of the...experiments on Peter, during the raid. She promised me that they used anaesthetics.” He grit his teeth, remembering the look on that monster's face. 

“She said it was...humane.”

Bruce clenched his fist again. “Did you make her pay for it?”

Tony nodded, smiling, and though Bruce couldn't see his face through the glass he could hear it in his voice. “She went for a scalpel. Nat put her down before she could use it.” 

Natasha smiled from the back of the room, voice pleased. “I’m just glad she gave me just cause. I was going to shoot her anyway but this way Steve can’t be mad at me for it.”

Steve shook his head. “I think you’ve forgotten where I found Bucky back during the war, and what I did to the scientists that had him.”

Bucky leant over to Nat as he whispered. “I don’t remember much from back then but I’m pretty sure he set fire to a couple and blew some others up. You should have seen what he did to the Nazis.”

Steve's voice was chiding. “Buck.”

Tony wasn’t sure he wanted to know but he asked anyway. “Bruce, is any of it...is it going to scar?”

Bruce was applying the last bandage and carefully pulled Peters blanket up to his chest, before adjusting one of the IV’s. 

“Tony…” He sounded so defeated. “The collar was used so often that the wounds weren’t given time to heal before being reopened. Because of his abilities, they won’t be so bad but...they’ll scar. We can only hope they fade with time.”

Tony let out a shaky breath and stepped back from the glass, unable to look anymore. 

“I’m so sorry, Peter.”

……………………

Bruce hadn’t wanted Peter to wake up in the med bay after being in a lab for weeks so, he transferred him to his own room and had everyone leave so that Peter could wake up without being overwhelmed. 

The teenager felt groggy as he dragged his eyes open but he didn’t see the cold ceiling that he was used to. 

But he did remember it. It was...his. He was back in his own room at Stark tower, in his own bed. He’d stayed there every second weekend to train with Tony and the Avengers. 

Peter slowly sat up, wincing as the movement tugged at his wounds. 

All his things were just as he’d left them the day he’d been arrested. His homework was half finished, notes from Ned laid atop his books. His favourite blue sweater draped across the back of his chair. 

Peter looked down at himself, lifting a hand to find his collar gone, pristine bandages in its place. And instead of his prison uniform, he had his old hoodie and sweats on. He wasn’t a prisoner anymore. He was finally safe. 

Peter slipped his legs from his bed, wincing as his sore foot touched the floor. It hurt to move and his hip ached but he kept going, tugging his hoodie closer around him. 

He moved through his room, trailing his fingers over the things that he had left behind.   
He stopped at a picture he had sitting on his desk. It was of him with Aunt May and Ned, all smiling and together. He hadn’t seen them in so long. What did they think happened to him?

The door opened quietly behind him and he turned, quickly wiping a hand over his cheek where a tear had escaped to, keeping his head low on instinct. 

It was quiet for a moment before hesitant words drifted through the quiet.

“Peter? ...Your hairs longer...I missed you.” Peter knew the voice belonged to Tony, but he’d never heard him sound so nervous before. 

He touched his good hand to his hair, self consciously, and remained silent. 

Tony stepped closer, stomach dropping when Peter stumbled back, away from him. He wasn’t sure what was wrong. He thought he’d be happy to see him, maybe give him a hug, but he wasn’t acting like himself at all. 

Tony stepped back, hands raised as he gave the kid some space. Peter looked so scared. 

He kept his voice low. “Peter? Why won’t you look at me?”

The teenager lifted his face, just enough for Tony to see the tears slowly making their way down his pale face. 

His voice was small and raspy, missing it’s usual sweet tone. “Th-they had rules when I was there. I wasn’t allowed to look at anybody and I wasn’t allowed to talk. If I didn’t follow the rules they would…”

He gestured to his neck, and Tony let out a sigh. It was getting really hard to keep his cool. 

“You’re safe now. I promise.”

Tony tried a step forward, hands up, moving slowly as Peter watched him with wide eyes. 

“Do you trust me?”

Peter hesitated and although it broke Tony's heart, it wasn’t because the answer was no. It was because he hadn’t felt anything but needles and harsh hands for so long. He had almost forgotten what it felt like for someone to care. 

He raised his head a little more, finally nodding and allowing Tony to come closer. 

It was the same touch that he remembered, those callused hands so gentle and warm on his arm. Tony had never been an overly cuddly person but his hand had always found Peters shoulder when he was down and it never failed to make him feel better.

Peters dam broke at his touch and he fell towards Tony as he finally let go, sobs shaking his thin frame. 

Tony caught him, pulling him to his chest and holding him there as they sank to the ground. He felt his own eyes grow wet, his voice wavering. 

“I got you, Pete. You’re home.”

…………………………..

No one expected Peter to get better all at once but it was so hard to see him struggle with such simple things. His instincts told him to keep his head down and his mouth shut and it took awhile for him to be brave enough to do otherwise. 

The Avengers all helped, of course, and he started to heal, slowly finding himself again. 

There were things they all had to get used to and learn to help with. Because of his time spent in Raft Prison, he didn’t like the cold or the lights too bright.

So, Tony adjusted the settings in the building and Sam filled his iPod with music, to stop the claustrophobia and loneliness that came with silence.

Getting Peter to talk took patience and direct questions. He used to talk so often, always excited and eager to please but since being rescued he only spoke when asked. It was unnerving to have him so quiet all the time, but he was improving in his own small ways. 

“Peter? What do you think?” Bucky looked down at him, waiting for those wide eyes to find his. 

The kid hesitated, building up the courage to talk. “Um...I like it. I like the blue one.”

Steve gave him an encouraging smile, nodding as he pulled the shirt from the pile and handed it over. 

Peter held it to his chest, other hand clutched in Bucky's.  
“Tony bought a lot of stuff, so just choose whatever you want, kid.”

They had been trying to give him back a sense of control which meant choosing his own clothes, his own food, and having a say in what happened to him. 

Bucky, especially knew how something as simple as choosing your own shirt could make you feel safe. 

The other thing that had changed was Peter's constant need for touch and company. He had been so cold and alone in his cell, that he could no longer stand to be by himself and the Avengers simply got used to making sure someone was always with him. 

Touch became integral in making Peter feel safe. May liked to brush his hair back with her fingers, and Ned would wind his arm around his best friends shoulder. Peter would hold various Avengers hands, as he went about his day and even at night he needed the reassuring touch of someone that loved him, in order to sleep. 

It had happened the first night when Peter had gone to sleep in his own room. As soon as he was alone, he curled into himself in his bed, trying to remember how to breathe. Without the lights on it was easy for his mind to trick him into thinking he was back there, on his own and at Agent Tallis’ mercy. 

Memories came to him, too fast to push away and suddenly he couldn’t remember where he was. He shivered at the cold his mind conjured up and his lips moved without his consent. 

“Prisoner S Two Seven. Place your hands on the bars. Don’t move or I’ll make you regret it.”

His breaths came too fast, whistling past his teeth as he whimpered, trying to make the monsters go away. 

Steve heard it from his own room and immediately ran to the youngest Avenger, making it to his side within seconds. 

His heart broke seeing Peter so terrified, arms wrapped around his knees as he rocked, trying to get just one decent breath in. 

He was mumbling, voice cracked and warped by his tears as he sobbed, and Steve strained to hear. 

“Prisoner S Two Seven. Keep your eyes on the floor, and your mouth shut.”

He sobbed again, voice so small it was barely anything more than a whisper. “Please stop, it hurts.”

Steve didn’t know if the kid was awake or dreaming but he couldn’t let it continue. He moved carefully forward, not wanting to scare him further, and kept his voice low. 

“Peter? I’m here, open your eyes.”

The teenager jumped at his voice, eyes flashing open as he scrambled back on his bed. 

His voice was so thin in the dark room. “Th-they don’t say my name. They never say it. Just S Two Seven, just over and over and I can’t-”

Steve had never seen him so scared before and he suddenly found it hard to speak through the lump in his throat. 

“That’s not your name. Your name is Peter. You matter. You’re important, Peter. And I promise you aren’t there anymore.”

Steve held his hands out in offering and it seemed to snap Peter out of whatever flashback loop he’d been stuck in. Steve watched as the terrified look in Peters' eyes melted into a relief so overwhelming it shook his breath from his lungs. 

Peter moved so fast that Steve almost flinched as he dived forward into the first Avengers chest, wrapping his arms around him and tucking his face to Steves' neck.

Cap pulled his own arms around the kid, holding him close as Peter cried into his shoulder. 

“Steve! You came! Are you here to take me home? Please, don’t leave me here.”

Steve closed his eyes. He still thought he was trapped. He was still stuck in his own mind.

The poor boy was shaking so badly Steve never wanted to let go. “I got you, kid. You aren’t there. You’re safe and I’m never going to let them hurt you again.”

The door opened again and Tony ran through, coming over to the bed. “Friday said something was wrong with Peter. What happened?”

Peter only let go of Cap enough to stretch an arm out. “Tony!”

Steve looked over to him, sympathetic, his eyes wet. “I found him having a flashback. Tony, he won’t stop shaking.”

Peter let out another whimper and suddenly Tony was across the room. Peter gripped his shirt as Tony rubbed a hand over the teenagers back. 

“You’re okay, buddy. We’ve got you now. You’ll be okay.”

He turned to the first avenger. “We can’t leave him in here by himself.” 

Steve agreed, voice firm. “I’m not letting go of him.” He shifted his hold on the kid, picking him up and standing from the bed. 

Tony followed, Peters hand still wound tightly in his shirt as Steve brought the teenager back to his own room. 

Peter calmed a little with the new scenery and his crying quietened as Steve got into bed. 

Peter relaxed a little more as Tony followed suit, pulling the blanket over them all. 

Steve held him to his chest, Peters ear resting over his thumping heart and his breaths finally calmed to the comforting rhythm. 

He fell asleep holding on to his heroes and that’s where he stayed till morning. 

From then on he had someone with him at night to help chase the bad memories away. 

It got easier with time, and with Sam’s help, he was able to talk through what happened. 

He had his lapses, those times when he slipped into old habits or forgot where he was. But he was surrounded by people that loved him and they all helped whenever they could. 

“Hey, look at me.” Ned would offer him a smile and Peter remembered he didn’t have to lower his head anymore. 

Or Bucky would pull him away from a mirror, hushing his questions when he forgot where the scars around his throat came from. 

He found it hard to speak at first, even for short amounts of time, and some days he refused to speak at all, even when directly asked. 

But he made progress too. Like the morning that Steve woke up to find Peter gone from the bed. He had worried, rushing to where Friday said he’d gone but when he got there he found Peter safe and sound. 

“Hey, kiddo. What are you up to?”

He answered around a lazy yawn. “I just needed some water.”

Steve let out a breath. “Oh.”  
He had wanted to say “All on your own?” But had kept it in, not wanting to make a big deal out of it and ruin it. 

But when Peter began speaking without having to be prompted he couldn’t hold it back. 

They had been in the kitchen, everyone together eating breakfast when suddenly he spoke, without even thinking. 

“Hey, Mr Stark? Can we go to the library today? I want to see if they have that new book I asked abo-”

He hadn’t been able to finish his sentence before a pair of arms came around him, but instead of flinching, he just laughed. 

“What are you doing?”

Steve couldn’t stop smiling. “Peter, you spoke! You didn’t even need anyone to help you!”

Steve let him go only for Tony to come forward and ruffle his hair. “I’m so proud of you, kid.”

Peter seemed to realise what he had done, looking around the room with that bright smile of his. “I-I did?”

May leant across the table, placing her warm hands on his cheeks, her eyes misted over.   
“You did. You’re getting better, baby. I knew you could do it.”

Peter let himself be pulled into her arms for a hug and he closed his eyes as he squeezed her back. “Thanks, May. I love you.”

“I love you too, Peter.”

And there, with his heroes around him and in his Aunts arms once more, he knew that nothing would ever hurt him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really hope you liked it I worked really hard and I'm so sleepy hahaha This is the last chapter sorry But as always there are more fics coming and I'll try to get them up soon. Thank you so much for your support it means a lot to me

**Author's Note:**

> sorry all my ideas got kind of jumbled up and I swear my brain is melted right now I cant even think of tags to put. I hope you like it and there will be more


End file.
